Oblige
by Paralelsky
Summary: Series of one-shots. Because Noblesse is so awesome, that I have to dedicate fanfiction to it.


**Author Note:** Because Noblesse is an awesome manhwa. GO READ IT!

**Characters: **Cadis Etrama Di Raizel (aka Rai), Yuuna

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** one-sided Yuuna/Rai

**Warning: **Angst

**Dedication:** To the lovely **Itsy **(aka **The Sorrowful Vampress**), because it was her challenge. I hope you enjoy it dear!

* * *

**Pretty Girl**

_Is it normal to be jealous of a tea cup? _ Yuuna bitterly thought while watching one set of perfect lips, which had been the star of many of her dreams of late, elegantly connect with the porcelain. She watched his every motion even though she knew them by heart: lift the cup gently, take a small sip, daintily place it back on the table, with every precise movement the restless feeling on pit of her stomach growing more until it became unbearable. She wanted to be that cup,…_no, even better…._she wanted to take that cup away and replaced it with her lips and ask him to drink his fill until both were satisfied.

However, she never did.

And now she feared it was getting too late, as more and more attractive women made their way into the tightly knit group, she had been part of. They were beautiful. They were stylish, a different class from her, so she knew she had to act quickly.

So that night, she had pulled her courage, somehow manipulated everyone to leave the room, and after it, said the hardest thing:

"I like you."

It was soft, barely a breath away from her lips and when he didn't react at all she was sure he hadn't heard her. _God, this was so hard! _She thought to herself, while searching the last vestiges of her courage needed to repeat the words.

"I like you, Rai" there, she said it again, louder this time.

He stopped drinking, placing the cup on the table with an air of finality and then slowly looked at her. Heart hammering into her ribcage, she waited with bated breath, for him to say something, anything except the dreaded silence, but as the moment stretched and nothing happened, she knew his response for sure.

Exhaling the breath she hadn't realized was keeping, she bowed her head, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. _What had she been thinking? Stupid, stupid…._the words chased each other in her brain, while she realized she didn't want to be there anymore. The sound of fabric shifting, as someone was moving, brought her head up with a snap, only to find him closer than expected.

"I'm sorry" she stammered, barely keeping from crying, "I…" there was the sound of a crash in the house, and she was forcibly reminded that there were others inside as well, so she too jumped to her feet and moved around frantically to get her things. "I'll just go…I" she blabbered, looking everywhere but at him, only to stop when a perfectly folded handkerchief entered her vision field. For a long moment she remained frozen, looking at the fabric as if it was the strangest thing in the world, then slowly she reached with her hand to take it.

"Thank you." She mumbled face hidden behind it, and without waiting for his response, made her way to the bathroom at a much more sedate pace.

It was the small things like this that had made her fall for him in the first place and a tiny part of her hated him for his gentlemanly act, but now she knew the truth. So, as she splashed cool water onto her reddened cheeks, she promised herself that she wouldn't read more into his gestures, but the comfort they were designed to give.

_Still, she was certain she would never give that handkerchief back._

The end.

* * *

Manhwa description: He awakens. For 820 years he has slumbered with no knowledge of mankind's advancements and scientific successes. The land which he once knew has become an unfamiliar place with new technologies, attitudes, and lifestyles. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel (aka Rai), while seeking to familiarize himself with this era, somehow locates a loyal servant of his, Frankenstein, who is currently the principal of a South Korean high school. Rai decides that this high school would be the perfect place to help him learn about the new world. He enrolls, and suddenly becomes the friend of Shinwoo, an immature teenager who is also a master martial artist. But this new world is no safer than the old, and the dignified, bewildered, technologically illiterate Rai finds himself caught up in adventures both ridiculous and dangerous. (source MANGAFOX)


End file.
